Harry Potter and the Chosen One
by Ruler of Good and Mostly Evil
Summary: Serious Black is alive and so is the dark lord who is progressively gaining more followers. Harry is caught between following the new prophecy and protecting the ones he cares for.


**Hi, this is my first story but I hope you like it and please leave a comment suggesting changes or whatever. I hope to get another chapter out soon!**

**I don't own this, don't take my money, I'm begging you! (lol jk) :P**

Harry wished that someone would bump into him and realise he was there but as he was both stunned and under his invisibility cloak the chances of this happening were unlikely. He was in the astronomy tower and it was the dead of night. Albus Dumbledore stood calmly at the edge of the floor to ceiling window, facing him was none other than Draco, Harry's sworn arch nemesis who was pointing his wand strait at Dumbledore and hyperventilating. Four other death eaters entered the room including Bellatrix La Strange who achieved number two on his list after Voldemort for the people he needed to kill. Last year she had brutally murdered Harry's god father, Serious Black at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry drew his eyes back to Dumbledore who seemed to be winking at Harry. Snape entered the room, his long black cloak blowing behind him.

'Severus, no.' exclaimed Dumbledore as Snape raised his wand in Dumbledore's direction.

'Aveda Kadava!' shouted Snape but at the last moment changed direction and hit Bellatrix straight on the back.

The other death eaters took off, leaving the dead body of Bellatrix La Strange mangled on the floor.

'Well, that was easy enough.'

In the corner of Harry's eye, he saw something that couldn't be true. It was sickening to think that someone would do such a thing because standing to his right around two meters away, stood the figure of the only adult apart from Dumbledore who fully understood him.

Serious Black.

Dumbledore pointed a finger at Harry and the cloak and the Stunning spell lifted. Harry turned himself towards Serious face on and gasped. He was actually there, in flesh and blood wearing a crisp ironed pinstriped suit.

'Hello Harry, it's been a while.' Serious said to Harry in a slow, steady tone.

'Serious' Harry whispered in disbelief before flinging himself into Serious' arms, cheeks stained with tears that he had held back for so long.

'How...why…where?' Harry asked his godfather in disbelief. 'Remus told me that the door way you fell into killed you!'

'He was mistaken, or knew and tried to hide it from you. That mirror transported me to the place I most wanted to be.'

'Where did it take you?' asked Harry, still delirious from learning that Serious was alive.

'A nice, sunny part of Fiji. Where I met some lovely locals and ate some not-so-lovely fish.' Serious grimaced at the thought.

'Why didn't you send me an owl? We were all depressed at losing you.'

'I wanted to but I didn't stay in Fiji too long so I soon joined the Order that is located in Sydney, Australia. England is not the only place infiltrated with death eaters. It is rumoured that there is a massive army of death eaters and giants in Sydney, ready to back up the army in England in case anything goes wrong. However the ministry of magic in Australia is even more corrupt than here, everyone is either an Infuri or a death eater. There was no way of sending an owl or apperating out without the ministry knowing who I was and where I was going.' Sadness highlighted both Harry and Serious' expressions as they studied each other.

'I've missed you, we all have.' said Harry.

'Harry, I have too.' Serious replied as they embraced once more.

As Snape cleared his throat Harry looked up in surprise. He had forgotten that Dumbledore and Snape were even here.

'Severus, I thought we decided that you were to kill me tonight.' Harry had only once seen Dumbledore like this, angry with a fiery glare in his eyes. 'You have betrayed the trust of Voldemort and we therefore have no mole inside his army.'

'Forgive me, professor. I couldn't stand to see you die from my hand.' It was the first time that Harry had seen Snape actually sorry before and it was disconcerting.

Neville, Hermione, Ron and Loona barged into the astronomy tower but stopped abruptly when they saw both Serious and the mangled body of Bellatrix. Serious filled them in on what had happened to him while Harry walked up to Dumbledore who was looking at Snape with disappointment.

'Professor, why did you tell Snape to kill you tonight?' Harry was mystified as to why this would have occurred

'Harry, why don't you come and have a chat in my office.' Dumbledore's voice grew louder. 'Neville, you come too.'

Neville and Harry followed Dumbledore into his office (the password had been changed to Chocolate Frogs.) Dumbledore took his seat behind the desk and motioned for both the boys to do the same.

'Now, I know that Harry is aware of the prophecy that Voldemort tried so hard last year to gain. And I know that Harry is aware that the prophecy could have referred to either one of you.' At this Neville's already pale face grew paler. 'I have spoken with Professor Trewley and she has gone into yet another trance where she has told me this.

_As a result of the Dark Lord's actions the Chosen One will not be alone_

_The other one who could have been the Boy Who Lived_

_Will become the greatest weapon against he who must not be named_

_Together the fate of the world will rest on them_

_And the Dark Lord will rise or fall_


End file.
